


Gold Rush

by sunflowerbbygirl



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Chaotic bisexual James Potter, Dorcas and Marlene are the cutest lesbian couple, Fluff and Angst, Gay Regulus Black, Grab your tissues., Grow up a little with the Marauders, Hurt/Comfort, James is in love with Regulus - Freeform, Lily is such a cutie, M/M, Marauders, Mary is your party animal, Peter is always quiet, Regulus wants to be Lily, Remus is just a big ole softie, Sad Ending, Sirius is chillin with his precious boyfriend, Slightly growing up with Regulus and James, They are both angsty - Freeform, enjoy, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:22:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29547180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflowerbbygirl/pseuds/sunflowerbbygirl
Summary: Follow the years of Regulus Black between his second to seventh years.James Potter finds himself being attracted to Regulus Black when the younger enters his second year and James enters his third year.All his first year Regulus spoke to no one but the people in his house but eventually James finds himself talking and teasing the boy.Only to find out all the messed up things Regulus feels inside his head and the way he is. The expectations for him and Potter wants to help.The younger Black doesn’t trust him but James only wants to find a way to get him to trust him. And it’s not until Sirius Black has trouble being civil with his parents that James and Regulus see themselves getting closer.With a war coming up in matter of years. Both boys don’t know how to keep calm.Regulus doesn’t want anyone to care for him.James wants to care for someone and that someone seems to be Regulus.They are like gold rush.
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Marlene McKinnon/Dorcas Meadowes, Regulus Black/James Potter, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Kudos: 9





	Gold Rush

**Author's Note:**

> Hello.
> 
> Trigger warnings. 
> 
> Mental disorders, suicidal thoughts, toxicity yup, homophobia, alcohol abuse, drug abuse, horrible parenting and a lot more.
> 
> Other than that. Enjoy this story and its angst.
> 
> I never see any Jegulus fanfics, so why not take one for the team.
> 
> Also this is about Regulus!
> 
> The first chapter isn’t that good of course but please leave something!!
> 
> LOVE YOU!
> 
> \- lu !

**One year before.**

Regulus Black was far from excited to go to school with his older brother now. He was excited to learn magic and all other kinds of things, but having his annoying brother there only ruined it for him. He knew he really shouldn’t care because he knows that his brother would only be hanging out with his shenanigan friends anyways. Regulus also looked forward to making friends of his own, it was his favorite part of going to Hogwarts now. Being able to make friends and learn magic, growing up he was always taught that him being full blood was a good thing and those who weren’t are definitely below average.

Even though Sirius didn’t believe that because he was nothing like his family, he also tries his hardest to make sure his little brother won’t turn out like them either. Regulus was the type to sit back and be quiet, even if he is expected to be the greater one and follow into his parents footsteps since it’s known Sirius won’t be doing it, he still finds it hard to speak up for himself.

Regulus Black already has his life planned out. Not by him but by his parents. So he has no choice but to grow older and older, run off with those plans because it’s the only ones he’ll ever know. 

So he knew right away when he had entered the train, he’d be a Slytherin. Now it wasn’t because his family has a past of it, but more the fact he seems like the type. Regulus had walked onto the train when Sirius just left him to fend for himself, he dashed off to his friends that Regulus found no business wanting to speak with. Regulus had found a compartment for himself, it was empty too. He stored his stuff away, taking a seat in the silence of the compartment. 

Regulus expected the silence to last but the compartment door began to open and well he certainly didn’t look so excited about it. When the compartment opened, he was only met with his brother, a wide smile and messy long hair. Regulus instantly rolled his eyes, looking another way so he isn’t facing his brother. But he was presented with Sirius entering and taking a seat across from him. The eleven year old seemed to ignore him, not giving a care in the world that his Gryffindor brother sat across from him. 

“Regulus I just want you to know that I'll still love you even if you get sorted into Slytherin” The boy was confused, his brother walked all the way over here just to say all this to him. 

“Sirius are you okay, drunk perhaps?” Sirius grows shocked, his eyes widening at the fact his eleven year old brother asked him that. He shakes his head as his eyes grow wide open.

“How dare you assume me of such a thing” He scoffs dramatically, standing up from his spot and walking back towards the sliding door. Sirius doesn’t leave so fast though, he turns around to say one more thing to his brother. 

“Enjoy your train ride little brother”

Regulus scoffs at that. Watching as his brother leaves then closes the compartment behind him. Regulus thinks how it’s so weird for Sirius to tell him he”ll still love him even if he is a Slytherin. Usually they don’t show any type of affection towards each other, it’s quite awkward sometimes. They grew up in a home where affection seemed too soft, so they never knew the correct meaning of affection. 

Regulus ruffles his curly hair, just wanting to feel his own curls. It wasn’t that he didn’t think his curls weren’t on his head still, more so the thought of being nervous now. He thinks the instant his brother left, and kept repeating what he said in his head got him nervous. He was finally coming to realize he was going to be away from home, and get sorted into a house that he would have to make new friends in.

He would have to wake up in a new place everyday, eat with other people he didn’t know. Most importantly he was going to have to watch his brother everywhere because for some reason Regulus could never find himself to be away from his brother. They always found each other somehow. But really though, he wished they didn’t find each other. Regulus had the weirdest connection with Sirius. Days where he didn’t like him because their parents always told him Sirius was a coward and he should never take any advice from him.

Other days he liked Sirius, he sat with him in his room talking about something. But it wasn’t until a couple days before summer was almost over his mum told him to just focus on school and making new friends, Sirius isn’t something he needed to focus on. Regulus at the same time did not understand but did. Sirius didn’t know that he was told that but eventually he would though. 

Regulus personally tried his best to calm himself and take out all the things his parents expected of him this year, also the ways he knows Sirius will feel when he doesn’t talk to him much this whole school year.

Regulus Black was only eleven years old and he was still a wreck.

  
*******

Regulus was not happy, he sat by a random girl at a table. Watching as some kids smiled and were excited about being sorted into their houses. He on the other hand was just not excited, his face was straight and he looked mad. He watched as the sorting hat rested upon those who sat on the chair and then shouted out where they would be sorted. His brother sat watching next to his friends, as Regulus just observed the many things around him.

Not just the sorting but the other things around him, as well with the teachers and the other students who seemed to have their uniforms on already. He knew he was going to be soon, knowing his last name started with a B, Regulus was just not ready. Because the instant the A’s kept going faster and faster, he was getting closer

His hands are crossed onto his lap, his green eyes dozing off into the many kids who smiled and sat down with their specific people. His leg began to shake repeatedly as well, almost hitting the leg of the girl next to him who seemed to be a short brunette haired girl with curly hair. She looked at him with furrowed eyebrows, Regulus ignored her look.

”Are you okay?” She asks, her brown eyes glinting with worrisome. Regulus nods fast, his curls bouncing along with the nod. The unknown girl smiles shaking her head, her curls also bouncing when she shakes her head. 

“You’re Sirius Black’s brother aren’t ya?” She asks and he just looks at her with slightly wide eyes. He wondered how she knew his brother but again who didn’t know his brother. “Sorry that sounds so weird, my sister is in his year. She’s a Gryffindor like him”

Regulus sent a fake smile to her, only for the girl to nod with awkwardness. “I’m Luisa” She introduces herself, bringing her hand out for a shake. The boy grasps her hand with his shaky one and shakes it.

“What are you looking forward to being sorted into?” Luisa asks with a genuine voice and eyes. 

“Slytherin” He says all so quiet and nervously. Luisa smiles widely with that. 

“Me too, my dad wants me to be Slytherin but my sister says it’s a boring and stupid house. But I think overall Gryffindor is just the worst”

Regulus smiles at that and was about to respond but was cut off when he hears something so familiar. That causes his heart to start beating faster than it’s usual pacing.   
  
“Black, Regulus” 

He finds himself getting up from his seat all so slowly, as he did so he could hear the girl send him a good luck and the biggest smile she could give. He pushes in his chair when he finally pulls away from the table. He feels very awkward as he walks to the chair where he would get sorted, he feels like everyone is staring at him.

Regulus reaches the chair, looking at it for three seconds and then finally taking his seat. But the instant he takes his seat, he regrets it.

”Seems to be you’re a very feisty one”

Regulus scoffs at that. “Am not you stupid hat”

The hat only speaks again but more firmly “Definitely not like your brother” 

Regulus regrets sitting down, he should have just stayed home. He didn’t like the hat and the things it was saying. Of course he wasn’t like Sirius. Sirius was annoying and Regulus wasn’t. 

“A potential Ravenclaw, you’ve got yourself a great mind. Creative and smart”

The boy rolls his eyes. “I don’t believe that Ravenclaw is my place”

The hat hums. “You are right, you are too ambitious to be of Ravenclaw”

Regulus replies. “Get on with this”

”Very determined” 

“Loyal”

”You are definitely”

”SLYTHERIN”

Regulus sighs when the sorting was over, he sighed in relief that he wasn’t a Ravenclaw. He sighed in the fact he was in the house his parents wanted.

He didn’t disappoint them.

Regulus had a slight smile on his face with his sorting, he could see in the corner of his eye the disappointment that lingers on Sirius’s face but he saw him clap for him. 

A couple minutes later after taking a seat again. The girl Luisa was sorted but sadly she wasn’t sorted into the house she wanted, it seemed to be Luisa was a Hufflepuff. She waved at him from the new table she sat at, and he sent a small wave and smile.

Regulus Black didn’t know that this would lead to him ignoring his brother his whole first year.

He didn't know it would lead to him and Sirius drifting away from each other.

Regulus Black was a wreck and more so was too scared to admit how much of a wreck he was. 


End file.
